Lovely Dance
by Lady Kitara
Summary: IkkixAkito. Please read it's good


I don't own Air Gear

---

Akito ran happily in the house enjoying the day as if it was the greatest day of his life. Jumping into room and out or them as he danced around in a plain sleeveless light yellow sundress that was thigh high and flowed every time he spun around his arms out like he could take off flying.

Giggling he spun again softly and did a little jump. Eyes closed with a happy smile upon his face ran up the stairs and twirled again in the middle of the hall. He had never felt so light in his life. It was as if a huge burned was lifted off his shoulders and he had no idea what it was., all he knew is that this happy feeling should last forever!

"I wish I had wings," he said to no one and jumped softly in air, "Then I could fly all day,"

He landed on his tipy toes and spun around and around in a big circle, "And never stop…."

--

Ikki was just heading up to his room when he heard movement in Akito's room. Wondering what it was about he opened the door a little and peeked in.

What he saw was shocking. He had never seen the little shark so happy and the look was one that the happy go lucky Akito never wore. It was so entrancing, so… beautiful.

With out thinking he walked in and watched the small dance and the happy chuckling that happened. He had always know that Akito was cute and lovely but today at this moment it was if seeing him for the first time.

When they had first met and after that he could see where Akito would smile mostly a fake smile. After all no one could go through what he did and just suddenly be happy. He must have suffered a lot after being saved. Ikki had noticed some forced smiles on the shark's face.

Later he would find out just why Akito would sneak in his bed even with Agito. It had been because even the Fang King had fears. The demon that was their brother still lived strong in their memories and hunted them to this day.

The cries where often heard from the smaller ones bedrooms and soon Ikki would just go and bring the poor thing to his room and comfort them until sleep would over take them. Of course Agito denied that he ever needed Ikki , but Akito showed how much he cared about the comfort.

--

Akito continued to danced until his back bumped into someone. Before he could react and get embarrassed about being caught dancing alone he felt an arm hold up his left arm half way up in the air and another arm wrapped around his waist. Looking up he was surprised to see Ikki.

Before a word could be utter his limp had been captured. Shock was there and his body went slightly limp at what was processing in his mind.

When Ikki pressed his lips deepened was when Akito closed his eyes, being as Agito had put himself into a deep sleep and let Akito have full control of their body. He mewled as Ikki's tongue roamed in his mouth tasting him. He felt the hand on his arm slid to his waist and both hands rubbed his sides gently.

Gasping for air he looked up at Ikki, his only true love. He had expected Ikki to stop there but as it turned out Ikki hadn't even freaked out and in stead started to kiss Akito's neck.

Moaning softy his breathing picked up.

"Ah!:

Akito looked down to see that Ikki's hand he gone under the skirt of his dress and was now rubbing a place that made him moan and pant. Wanting more he thrust himself lightly against the hand shyly. When something hard pressed against his back side he moaned loudly and shiver.

"Ikki-kun…"

Sliding a hand up the dress Ikki started to play with the small sharks nipples until they became hard and then he pulled the dress over the smaller one body. Kissing everywhere he turned the other to face him. Their eyes lock and then He lowed them to the floor. Kissing the tender neck and made his way down loving the moans and groans he got. Suckling a nipple he played with the other and pinched it to hear a sharp gasp.

Going lower he paused at the hardened flesh. He wrapped his figures around it and pumped it slowly. Hearing the loud moan he smirked and then put his figure to Akito's mouth.

Akito took them into his mouth and sucked them until wet with saliva. Know what was going to happened he spread his legs his face lightly blushed. Gasping as a he felt the invader, he panted hard as he was streaked. Soon the pain vanished and was replaced with pleasure. Mewling he arched his back to feel it more.

The suddenly lost made him whimpered but it was stopped by a deep kiss and the feeling of something bigger. He felt it push in and it shockingly it was bigger then he had thought. Ikki was big when hard and this made him relax his body so he could fit inside of his small body,

When they moved it was like the whole world vanished and it was just them. Moans and groans filled the room as the lovemaking continued. Akito wrapped his arms around Ikki's neck as he whispered,

"I love Ikki-kun…Ah…"

"I love you, Akito,"

Akito felt so loved and he arched himself as he felt himself cuming. He tightened as he came and he gasp as Ikki came deep inside him, the hot seed filling so much the both could feel it leek out from the small body. They lay panting until sleep overcame them both and they dreamt of each other and now wonderful their life would be when they would awaken.

---

Love

Lady Kitara


End file.
